


The Demon Queen's new playthings

by TreeFrogSoup



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Betrayal, F/F, Fantasy, Humiliation, Magic Collars, Orgasm Denial, Pony Play, demon lord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeFrogSoup/pseuds/TreeFrogSoup
Summary: Every 100 years the world is besieged by a new Dark Demon Lord. For some strange reason, the current Demon Queen has been several steps ahead of all her enemies. Let's see how.





	The Demon Queen's new playthings

Princess Brixia sat on the end of her bed with a dark look on her face as her personal maid, Lyrrian hurriedly packed and folded clothes into a case. She struggled to do so at the pace she was using, and as Brixia looked out the window as an arrow hit the glass, the servant jumped in her skin and tore a dress.

"Careful with those, you idiot!"

"S-sorry, Princess," Lyrrian stammered, packing other clothes but more slowly.

Brixia scoffed and got up. "Hurry up."

The servant girl sped up again, hands shaking. She filled the case and watched as Brixia pulled out a green dress. "Pack this in instead. I don't want some useless blue dress."

"But my lady, the Demon Queen's army is-"

Brixia threw the dress over Lyrrian's head, covering her protests. "Pack it _now_!"

Lyrrian took an instant to compose herself, pull away the scornful look she had and fold the green dress into the case, sealing it up and grabbing the handle. She hated this. Princess Brixia was a spoiled brat, even at nineteen. No wonder she had no suitors, regardless of how beautiful the Princess was. Another part of the reason why - barring her behaviour - was that she was regularly having sex with the Royal Captain, a strong swordswoman named Allua. They'd meet in secret, using the hidden passages of the castle that only the royals were supposed to know.

The fact Brixia even broke such a rule brazenly only added evidence to the idea she was a spoiled woman and unfit to rule, in Lyrrian's eyes.

Brixia barged out the door, letting it shut in Lyrrian's face as she paced down to the secret corridors of the castle. She opened a bookcase haphazardly, and left Lyrrian to close it and drag Brixia's clothes with her as she made for the secret carriage prepared to take her away.

Lyrrian smiled.  Brixia was too far ahead to see her, and Lyrrian left the travel case behind as the Princess made her way through the tunnel, muttering foul oaths of revenge and petty grievances along the way. Her blonde hair became tangled in cobwebs, and Lyrrian heard her cough and splutter as some hit her face.

"When we get to the estate, you _will_ run me a bath!"

 _You won't get to the estate,_ Lyrrian smiled darkly.

The tunnel led to the secret escape, a small stable with a single ornate carriage. Two horses on the front and a driver waiting at the side.

Brixia charged up ahead, and Lyrrian chased after her quickly. She had to be fast. The Princess made it op the stairs and moved to pull open the door handle, but she couldn't. Lyrrian had made it to her and with strength granted to her by years of horrible orders and tasks, she pushed Princess Brixia into the door, making it swing inwards.

The Princess gasped as the impact knocked her onto the floor, and her she turned to stare at Lyrrian with a face that looked infuriated, betrayed and hurt all at once. The smaller brunette smiled as she quickly closed the door, and after a moment of bewildered contemplation, Princess Brixia saw why.

Where she was was not her carriage. It had no seating, the inside was a metallic cage dressed up to look exactly like her carriage from the outside. She could see that the thin wood used to disguise the trap was damaged from her being forced into it.

Then she heard footsteps, and in a panicked scramble, she stood up to see. There were Dark Soldiers all over, and in the front, facing Lyrrian, was the demon queen herself. Fear took over. Princess Brixia froze solid, face pale.

The Demon Queen saw into Brixia's eyes, and then smiled darkly. Lyrrian turned around to see what the Queen saw and smiled cruelly as she saw the hurt and fearful look on Brixia's face.

She turned back to her true lord, and knelt before the grey skinned frame of the Demon Queen.

"As you requested, my lady. Princess Brixia, in your cage."

The Demoness smiled gently at her spy. The girl was easy to turn, already harbouring resentment and hate for Brixia that was easily stoked and moulded. It was a miracle the Princess hadn't died at all, with her years mistreating her only servant so openly.

Her black cape and dress was accentuated with red, and it did so all the way to her thin, black gloves. With a gesture, she made her men surround the cart, and pull the fake walls away. Brixia cowered in the corner as beast-like monsters climbed up and men from all sides jabbed special polearms equipped with cuffs that would bind the haughty royal. Her arms were pulled behind her back, taught as the cuffs were attached to chains worked into the cage. Her ankles cuffed and spread wide, and more polearms tore and ripped away her dress until nothing but her tattered undergarments remained. She screamed and kicked out, only further binding her as her supposed carriage driver helped pull the chains tight, suspending her in the cage, unable to hide.

The Demon Queen opened the cage door and closed it behind her, chuckling as she drew out a knife from her dress. With slow motions, she gently removed Princess Brixia's dress, and cut away at her bodice as the girl whimpered.

"No need to cry yet dear," She consoled the Princess in a deep, inhuman voice. "I can assure you, I'm going to be incredibly gentle. If you were to beg for anything, I'd guarantee you'd beg for me to be a little _harder_."

"H-harder?" Brixia's voice broke as her breasts escaped to the whoops of the audience.

"Indeed! I'll tell you all about this later on, when you're safely in my dungeon." The Demon Queen stroked Brixia's face gently, reaching into her dress for a different item. Brixia couldn't see as the Queen's glowing green eyes took up all her attention and suddenly her concentration was stolen away as the Queen herself kissed her on the lips.

Just when Brixia thought that the demoness was going to open her mouth like Allua used to love, she felt a tightness surround her neck, and then a feeling of intensity on her skin.

"Whu-?"

"That's a device of my own making," The Queen explained. "It uses one of the deepest aspects of my demonic power. You are mine, now and forever. Even your soul is mine to keep."

"My soul?"

"Yes. After all, you wished for more than a kiss, didn't you?"

Brixia shook her head, then gasped in pain as the Queen made a gesture, before subsiding.

"Lies," the Queen announced. "It would not work if you didn't _desire_." There was something in the word, the way she said it.

Suspended as she was, Brixia raised her legs as much as she could, trying to shake away the burning as it slowly stopped.

"Please, don't do this."

The Demon queen smiled and stepped back out of Brixia's reach, gently stroking up from her new collar to her chin before dropping her arm. "I can do as I wish - as I am the Queen." With a snap of her fingers, Brixia felt her body enflame with magic for but a moment before the Queen left the cage.

Brixia watched her walk away, and as soon as the Queen's feet touched the floor, her body shot up as she felt _something_ between her legs. She looked down to see her on naked body, breasts hanging out and legs splayed open to show her genitalia to the world, but she felt it. Phantom fingers, rubbing the folds of her quim like Allua used to.

She gasped as she felt her clitoris get flicked and teased, and then when she though that was all that would happen, an indescribable feeling erupted. A feeling similar to the strings of the musical instruments she was taught to play, but stronger, harder. It was almost if she was being played herself. Tears welled up as she gasped audibly, and some of the soldiers laughed.

"Remove these horses and attach my own," The Demoness demanded, waving at the horses in reins attached to Princess Brixia's cage. "I didn't bring my own trained beasts of burden with me for them not to be used."

Soldiers moved to unshackle the horses from the cart, then moved them out of the way. Brixia, trying desperately not to think about how her crotch felt, watched The Demon Queen stroke Lyrrian by her brunette hair and whisper to her, pointing at the cage. The former servant smiled, nodded and opened her hand as the queen pulled a coiled flog from her robes.

Pleasure made Brixia's voice quiver even as she cried out.

"No, don't!"

Lyrrian ignored her, walking up the stairs as the Queen's Soldiers began leading a bunch of women to the carriage. The former servant and maid smiled as the women were hitched to the front, six in total, three rows.

These women were all set up in what was a metallic bodice, looping around to expose their breasts and crotch. Their arms wore strange gloves that closed their fists shut and seemed to be attached to a network of straps that ran along their bodies. Brixia could see that each of the women were blinded by metallic helmets with space on the back to let the women's natural hair flow out in a ponytail that also gagged their mouths open wide using metal rings. They drooled and moaned and stomped uncomfortably as Soldiers attached them together, tying them to a setup made to allow equal weight distribution.

Their nipples and clitorises were pierced, jingling bells attached to each that made sounds as they tested the thick leather heels that made their legs resemble horse hooves.

Lyrrian smirked at the sight. "Recognise them?" she asked Brixia.

Brixia shook her head, dumbfounded and astounded at the sight.

Lyrrian pointed ahead at the last woman, different from the rest and managed by three soldiers. "Maybe you'll recognise that one."

She did. Those stygian purple yes, that Dark Elf skin, the silver hair... Allua.

She choked, almost about to cum just as she cried out her lover's name, but suddenly, the feeling stopped. She gasped, glad that she didn't embarrass herself in front of everyone most of all the Royal Captain, but Lyrrian saw her confusion and giggled, something Brixia had never seen before.

"Did you expect it'd be that easy?" She gave the flog a testing whip and Brixia felt the air rush past her body. "The Queen promised me revenge. I'm not going to let you off that easy."

Brixia tried again to squeeze her legs shut, but the chains persisted. She looked away only for Lyrrian to grab her by the chin, a wicked snarl on her face. "I'm going to make you suffer."

She turned to the Demon Queen and gave a nod, and with that, Allua and the Royal Guard, now turned into mere horses, pulled the captive Princess and her former servant straight ahead.

\---

The journey was agony for Brixia. Her mind felt naught but a need to escape her predicament, to think of anything but her nakedness, the army, the face of her love being forced to pull her like an animal, or her growing need to cum. Every time she almost escaped those thoughts however, Lyrrian lashed her breasts with the whip, stinging her and bringing her back into the room.

She knew she was going to the Demon Queen's castle. She also knew that that meant she'd be taken outside of her own castle, to be paraded around like a curiosity or some deviant entertainment. Shaking her head, she struggled again to close her legs as she threatened to almost cum again from the collar's spell. Right on cue, it stopped, leaving the princess panting and shaking, groaning in frustration.

"I bet you want to come, don't you?"

Brixia shook her head.

"Really?" Lyrrian asked, reaching down and feeling her crotch. She pulled her hand away as Brixia gasped audibly again, and revealed three fingers slick with juices. "I think you may be lying."

She wiped them on her own clothes, humming in thought. "I guess you shouldn't be allowed to come ever then, if that's the case. Clearly you don't want it regardless of how desperate the collar makes you. It's only fair to give you what you want, like usual, eh?"

"I want out," the princess moaned. "I'm sorry, I want out."

The flog stuck her crotch in an upperhand strike, making Brixia squeal as her sensitive body felt all the ropes hit her.

"You either get to come and be released, or you can stay bound and never come again," Lyrrian smiled. "It's such a simple choice. I'd chose the easy way out too."

The princess contemplated the thought as the Royal Guard pulled her along the road, their bells jingling in the silence.

"It'd be a shame for Allua. She only has one job if you can't come, and she's too feisty to be a horse for the Queen. They're saying they may throw her into the gladiator pits."

Brixia shot a glance at Allua, pulling from the front.

"G-gladiator pits?"

"Oh yes. The Queen herself showed interest in seeing how she'd last. Especially dressed like that."

 _She'd be defenseless,_ Brixia thought.

She swallowed her own spit, and took a moment to try and compose herself as the collar's spell buzzed away inside her, making her toes curl.

"I want to cum," Brixia said.

"Louder."

"I want to cum," she said, louder and alternating in tone as she began to reach that tantalising edge.

"Louder."

"I want to cum!" Brixia shouted, making the horses stop for half a step.

Lyrrian laughed and shook her head. "I didn't say you'd get to come now, Princess. You really are to used to getting everything."

"W-when do I get to cum?"

Lyrrian turned to face the road. "Isn't it obvious? In front of your people. I want them to see what you are."

 


End file.
